sandwiches_and_dhampirsfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Anna Forest
'''Anna Forest '''is one of the main characters in the series. She's a werewolf and the niece of Anakin Forest. She has a rather complicated relationship with Felix Reid, but is also the only person that is genuinely friendly towards Portia Everson, since both of their species are related to canines. History Anna Forest is the eldest daughter of an unnamed werewolf couple, but somehow both of her parents were killed when the vampires started to attack. This seems to stem Anna's discontent towards vampires. She raised her younger brother, Salem, mostly by herself. The siblings were both taken by their uncle, the great Anakin Forest and became members of his pack. Somehow around her teenage years, Anna became friends with a pair of werewolf twin girls named Jonsan and Jhon and somehow developed a crush on Jonsan. However, Jonsan was killed by Jhon because the former was luckier than the latter. This led to Anna developing PTSD and becoming Jhon's enemy. Personality When not in werewolf form, Anna is a friendly, fun-loving (but not an extreme party animal), spunky and feisty. While rather polite, she isn't afraid to speak her mind. A traveler at heart, she is an adventurous person who around and also wants to make better friends. Anna aspires to lead her own pack and to be as strong as her uncle. She also desires to explore and experience the human world at its fullest, much like Sandy. Despite her interests, she wouldn't describe herself as a tomboy; she loves girly stuff as well, so she sees herself "on a middle ground". She isn't as brutish as she appears at first and cares about the etiquette, unless one happens to be a vampire. While in werewolf form (either triggered by the memory of Jonsan being murdered or shapeshifted at will), Anna isn't very different, but can be feral towards enemies. When she unwillingly shapeshifts due to trauma, she is extremely scared and her mind is foggy. She can be dangerous because she can't control her movements, but she is mostly harmless and the chances of her going into a rampage are low. Despite the fact she mostly can control her werewolf side, Anna wishes she could control herself during a breakdown as she doesn't want to kill anyone. Since Anna helds a grudge towards vampires in general, she maintains a rivalry with Felix and has a similar habit to Scarlet of hitting and smacking him. Unsurprinsingly, the two are good friends who admite each other's abilities. She also has a good relationship with Akane (despite her origins) but seems to be bothered by her cold, "killjoy" personality. Appearance Anna is rather tall and bulky, with wide shoulders and has brown frizzy hair in a pixie cut with bangs framing her face and light brown eyes, which is the common eye color of the werewolves. She has a medium complexion and has a similar height to Portia. Her normal attire consists of a red sports jacket with a white shirt underneath, black tattered leggings and brown boots. While in her pre-werewolf form, Anna's eyes turn amber and her fangs show. In her normal werewolf form, Anna's appearance is similar to a brown wolf while in her feral werewolf form, she turns into a brown werewolf who can walk bipedally and has big meaty claws. Trivia *Anna gained the nickname "Fella Sister" from Portia and has stuck (even several of her friends that don't like Portia use the nickname for her). *In Etymology, "Anna" means "full of grace" or "favor" in Hebrew Origin. Her surname is self-explanatory. *Her signature animals are wolves. *Anna is ambidextrous, but uses her right hand more often. *Despite her species, Anna is practically a vegetarian. She doesn't eat as much meat as she is expected. Categorie:Characters Categorie:Main Characters Categorie:Females Categorie:Werewolves Categorie:Monster Killers